Shifters
by Masedonia
Summary: Kurt is one of the few humans left in a world of animal human hybrids, he is special without knowing it. He is unprotected from the world around him, of course he's bullied, until he meets Blaine, the only truly caring hybrid.


A/N: I'm hoping for this to be long and good, I don't mind flames, but it takes me a _**VERY**_ long time to do these chapters. I'll try a schedule but it probably won't work out, just warning you. Review please. Sorry for any OOCs & any other mistakes, I'm new to this and I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the cast but I do own my OCs

* * *

KURT

I live in a world almost completely populated by hybrids, everyone is able to shift into other animals except me and a few others. The fact that I'm different from everyone else seems to provide entertainment to the people around me. Even my family, my "loved ones", bully me. The only comfort I have in this life is the glee club, they bring me the most happiness that I could possibly have even though when I am getting bullied they don't do anything. Today is another day at McKinley and another day I wish I wasn't alive, the only thing that keeps me going is my dream to find a perfect man and live the fantasy style happily ever after. Oh and did I mention that Lima, Ohio is one of the most difficult places to live for gays, like me, and lesbians since pretty much the whole city is homophobic. My life is hard. I wake up earlier than my family only to get ready for school and cook them breakfast, one thing I like about my house is that I have my own bathroom so I don't dirty up the usual bathroom with my "humanness", and my room is soundproofed because I used to cry myself to sleep from the tormenting although I sometimes still do. As I went down stairs and started cooking pancakes for them I felt as though my life was going to change drastically, in a good way, which is something new for me. For once I think what I felt was actual excitement.

BLAINE

It's been so long since I've talked to my friends, it's still hard to believe that I lost my cell phone. But I'm on my way to meet up with them in the Lima Bean coffee shop in Lima, Ohio.

* * *

I walked into the cafe only to be tackled with hugs and a noogie by my friends Mercedes, Puck, and Santana. As they were dragging me to the table they all started talking at once but I told them to be quiet and let Mercedes talk because she seemed to know about the girl we were looking for - since we grow to around 16 then stop aging we have been tracking someone we call The Creator for a very long time, she can shift into anything she pleases and change other things also, we have a lead that she was in Lima but I was late since we split up to search a larger area many years ago. I still decided to look somewhere else even after the lead was discovered. The Creator is supposedly a girl with a very high singing voice and brown hair, we will only know who it is when she kisses her true love which will awaken her powers and then she will be able to rule the mystical world as its queen. We are known as protectors since she will need protection from the evil minded. Puck, Mercedes, and Santana have used a potion on themselves which makes all the people in Lima and especially the teens at McKinley high, where the princess is, have memories of them since they were young - her and the rest of our group believed that the one we were looking for was a short, soprano in the Glee club named Rachel Berry. We were all anticipating her transformation but first we had to tell her about the situation and help her find her true love, who could be anywhere.

KURT

Right when I walked in the double doors of the school I was assaulted by the leering and mean looks given to me by every kid I saw except for the glee kids, who wouldn't look at me at all. Ignoring them never worked either, they would still taunt me and it seemed as if they also received benefits when I gave them no reaction. All my classes are the same, just like everyone elses but no participation since my teachers hate me too, all they do is give me a B on everything because they don't really care. And no worries I tested, on one of the easiest tests I put in all of the wrong answers and they still gave me a B, I do my best anyway in hopes that things will change one day.

BLAINE

My first day at McKinley started out fairly well, my classes were pretty easy considering I was alive for at least a small part of the history and I have been going to highschool for a very long time, I wasn't leaving until I found my princess. Right before lunch I saw the most handsome boy known to man getting pummeled into the lockers and a lot of people were just standing around watching. I felt as though I had some sort of connection to this boy that just crumpled to the floor and when he looked at me with the most stunning glasz eyes I'd ever seen I knew I had to help him.

KURT

Here comes my daily beating, which happens everyday before lunch, Karofsky is just now rounding the corner with the other bullies and casual onlookers but it's not like the teachers will help. For some reason I still get afraid although this has been happening almost all of my life, when I was younger they actually thought I was cool for being different until we all reached 5th grade and that was when they started to think of social groups and who the weird kids were, obviously I was one. I was jerked out of my reverie when I was punched in the gut sending me into the lockers, but it was nothing new, after I sunk to the floor came their vicious kicks to anywhere that was accessible. The pain did not blind me, actually I noticed a short boy with overly gelled curly hair push through the crowd towards me and you could see the utter shock plain on his face.

BLAINE

No being deserved such torment as this, why were these people doing it.? I asked a bystander, "What is going on?", and he replied saying, "You must be new, everyday before lunch Karofsky and his gang of bullies beat up that kid, Kurt, because he is a freak, a _human_.". Even though I knew I knew I should be blending in I went up to Karofsky, who seemed to be the leader, and asked to mess with Kurt, or maybe rough him up a bit in the bathroom just for a first hand experience since I was a new kid. Karofsky gave this weird hearty laugh and said, "Sure, but just this once because I don't want to lose my entertainment for good.". I helped Kurt off the floor, winked at Karofsky for his reassurance, and then led Kurt into the bathroom wherein I locked the door making sure no one was inside. I asked Kurt if he was alright but he just stared at me blankly.

KURT

What surprised me even more was that he asked Karofsky if he could beat me up but in private, _since he was the new kid_, and Dave actually agreed. And I thought this boy was different. When he helped me up and pulled me into the bathroom, he asked me if I was okay, like he was sincerely worried, are you fucking kidding me, how was I supposed to respond to his strange dissociative identity disorder. You can guess what I said, "Do you have a multi-personality disorder or something, but maybe you're just crazy," and you know what, he cut me off, by pushing me into the wall and pushing up my maison scotch stripe shirt. He froze, completely tense, I guess he saw all of my bruises, underneath my clothes I was hideous, the bullies made sure not to touch any parts that could be seen wearing everyday clothes, but they left everywhere else masked with purple, or some color, marks. Although I don't think "hiding" the bruises really matters seeing that no one cares, no one that could or would help me anyway. Instead of running away screaming like I thought he would or just puke or something of that sort, he hugged me.

BLAINE

After staring at me for a second he replied snidely, "Do you have a multi-personality disorder or something, but maybe you're just crazy?.", but all I could think about was how long that this abuse was going on, all his life probably and pretty much subconsciously I pushed him up against the wall, lifted his shirt, and froze. There were bruises all over him and probably covering the rest of him too, I could do nothing but hug him imagining all of the pain he must be in all the time, and this time he tensed up. I'd guess that he didn't get much physical contact other than abuse.

KURT

I was in too much shock to do anything but stand there,and in my daze I felt my walls crumble, my defenses fell down. I broke down in tears, sobbing out my heart onto the shoulder of a man I really don't even know. I just feel like I could trust him with my life. After my crying finally stopped I asked him suspiciously, "Who are you? And why did you save me?", and he replied sincerely, "I'm Blaine and you looked like you were in a lot of pain. I know your story Kurt, and I don't hate you because you're human, what you are doesn't matter to me, I have one question though.", and out of all of the questions running through my head I asked, "What?", and he sympathetically asked,

"Why, why did you let them do that to you, and for so long?",

"I tried but they are stronger than me and have numbers, I used to beg adults to help me until I realized that they didn't care, no one cares not even my friends would help me."

"I will be a true friend if you will let me, no one deserves that kind of treatment," I cut him off, I could bear no more, all my defenses were back in place.

"No." I said firmly, "Never."

"But why?"

"You will betray me, I know it, even if you don't mean to now. And you're probably doing this as a joke to laugh about with your friends."

"I'm not I promise."

"A promise is just words, easily forgotten, and why should I trust you when so many others have hurt me with these silly promises."

"Because Kurt, I'm not like that, I will be a true friend and protect and cherish you, and do anything a real friend would."

That's when it became too much, I couldn't take it anymore so I ran, ran from things I believed were lies but ended up being the total truth. Over the next few days it seemed that Blaine was really trying to help, he offered to carry my stuff, sit with me at lunch, and he even ended up in all of my core classes so he walked with me but through it all I ignored him. Although electives are a completely different matter, all I know is they are all different but he still walks me to class and is sometimes even late for his own classes. The only break I had from him that I actually liked was glee club, my only after school activity and I love to sing, I am a countertenor thank you very much. The final piece of the friend request hit me with a whisper, there was no one to warn me or even rumours overheard, Blaine just appeared in glee rehearsal.

* * *

Thanks for reading ! :D


End file.
